Lone Iris
by chirp chirp
Summary: Jinx died. Wally is falling apart. The hive 5 are on the loose after many years frozen. Who will stop them? And who will force them to see the truth about their enemies? To some degree Flinx, but mainly focuses on Iris. Written on a whim. revised version


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans -weep-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Many, many years after 'Titans Together"-_

"Gizmo, you almost done?" whispered See-more.

"Piece of cake, these security systems suck. They are just as bad as they were before we got frozen," the small bald child spat, cackling slightly.

The four watched from above as the lights flickered off as Gizmo pressed the final key. They leapt down from their spot in the ceiling and headed off towards the different artifacts.

"Just like old times, eh friends?" Billy Numerous giggled.

"Just like old times!" said another twenty or so Billys replied in unison.

A sudden gust of wind made them all stop.

"Oh no, I bet it's that stupid kid-flash here again," growled Mammoth, cracking his knuckles angrily.

"Right but wrong, big fella."

The five whipped around to see… a little girl. She was less than five feet but was wearing Kid Flash's uniform. Shoulder length red hair flew around the girl's face. The only thing different they could see in the costume was opaque lenses where they had previously been able to see Kid Flash's eyes. This girl also looked younger than he had. She was maybe ten, twelve at most.

"Who are you?" See-more said, looking her up and down.

"Kid Flash."

"No, Kid Flash is a guy," replied the cyclops, thoroughly nonplussed.

"Oh, you're thinking about the _first_ Kid Flash. That's my father. He stopped being Kid Flash long ago and is now just 'The Flash'. I'm the new Kid Flash."

"Oh. Alright, but there's still no way a little kid like you could beat us. You aught to leave now or you'll get hurt," See-more said to the girl. She was too small, too twig-like. It felt like one good punch and she'd snap in half.

"I will not back down."

"Sorry, but can't say we didn't warn you. H.I.V.E. 5, attack!" he yelled.

Mammoth lunged at the small girl, but she disappeared. They looked around and saw her sitting on one of the rafters, swinging her legs like a little kid on a tree limb.

"Please give me some credit; I'm not wearing this costume just because I like how it looks."

"Aggravating little crud-muffin!" Gizmo shouted and pushed a button on his backpack-like machine, sprouting wings.

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment!!"

He shot to where she was sitting, guns blazing. She just smiled pleasantly at him and began vibrating. The bullets passed right through her. She leapt down from the beam and began spinning her arms to create enough wind to lighten her landing, but she hadn't planned on Kyd Wyykyd appearing out of nothingness and punching her hard in the face while she was still at the halfway point between the ceiling and the ground. She soared for several meters then landed with a sickening crunch.

"Oh my God, is she dead? We kill her?" said See-more terrified. Kyd Wyykyd's eyes were wide in shock as he held up his hands to his face. He hadn't wanted to really hurt the little girl, just end the battle.

However, the girl groaned. She slowly raised herself up into a standing position, her head bowed. She straightened and looked up, but the lenses that had hidden her eyes were gone. They could all see the slitted, florescent pink eyes.

"JINX?!" they all yelled in unison.

"No. I am Kid Flash, fast as the speed of light."

"Your eyes and hers are exactly the same!"

"Of course, she's my mother."

The H.I.V.E. 5 stood speechless.

"H.I.V.E. 5, _ATTACK PATTERN GAMMA!!"_ See-more yell, breaking the eerie silence.

Mammoth lunged first, and she dodged. An eyeball whizzed out of nowhere and would have knocked her off her feet if she hadn't executed a perfectly timed back flip. Iris took off running, but found her way blocked by a hundred or so Billys. She paused for a split second, but that split second was just long enough for Gizmo to shoot an odd metal ball over her head. To her slight surprise it turned into an orange containment-type devise.

But to everyone's astonishment, a large, demonic smile unfurled across her face as she stood still.

"My compliments for inventing a prison my daddy could not escape, but these molecularly charged walls cannot hold me. You see, you've made a small over-sight in assessing my strengths. You figured I had only inherited my father's speed," she slipped one red glove off, "You did not believe I could do…this." Iris snapped her fingers and the five watched dumbfounded as a tiny pink spark leapt from her fingers and her eyes glowed briefly. The small metal ball on top of the cage exploded.

"You can't be her daughter," said See-more quietly.

"I am, can't help it."

"We were frozen for about twenty _years_ because of her! You mean to tell me," said See-more, trembling from rage, "she betrayed us, married, and bore children for that _bastard_?! And then they went on to live happily ever after?!"

Faster than anyone could blink Iris West was in front of See-more.

_**SLAP!!!!**_

See-more stood there holding his stinging cheek with the furious little girl in front of him.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS LIKE THAT?!" she bellowed at him, infuriated.

"I dare because they ruined our lives!" yelled See-more right back at her.

"NO THEY DIDN'T! YOU RUINED THEM FOR YOURSELVES!" Iris replied with the same fire in her eye that he had seen in Jinx so many times. He knew then that he couldn't win.

However, without warning the girl turned on her heel and walked away from him.

"Wha?" spluttered See-more at the sudden change in her mood. She was now shaking, but it didn't seem to be from rage.

"She's dead."

"Excuse me?" said See-more, just as confused as he was when the start fight started, but now he had a sick, queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"She's dead. Mom died a month ago, from cancer. While she was in the hospital, Mommy always laughed and said she'd never get stuck dieing in a bed, so before she was gone, Daddy picked her up and propped her up in his lap."

The H.I.V.E. 5 stared speechlessly at the child. Her shoulders were trembling violently now.

"And here's some stuff you should know about '_that bastard". _Last night I saw Daddy hugging her old scarf and crying into it. He tries to be happy and confident for me and my brother, but he's just dieing slowly from the inside. I can tell. He isn't whole anymore. His eyes fill up with tears every time he sees me, my face. He sees Mom in me and it makes him cry." that was all she could get out before rattling sobs took over her. She slid down a column her head in her hands, her red hair hiding her from view. "What kind of happily ever after is that?"

Kyd Wyykyd walked over to her and crouched next to her wrapping one black-clad arm around her.

She looked up at his face, and she could here his voice clear as daylight in her mind.

_She was our friend too. She was like an older sister, always taking care of us. None of us showed her how much we appreciated her, or how she always was saving us. We took her for granted. We figured she had always been there, she would always be there. Kid Flash did something we had never done. He gave her the chance to choose. We have no right to be angry at him or your mother. We were just all very hurt when she turned and fought against us. It felt like we had been betrayed. I would like to apologize for having such harsh and angry thoughts about your mother. She was truly a good friend. _

Iris smiled as tears coursed down her cheeks. Even though he looked completely emotionless, she could see regret shining in his red eyes. Reaching around and burying her face in his cloaked figure, the little girl laughed slightly and whispered "I forgive you."

The rest of the H.I.V.E. 5 gaped in astonishment as they watched the child of one of their greatest enemies crying, and Kyd Wykyyd(a rather unlikely source of comfort) stroking her back and crooning silently, trying to make her feel better.

Eventually Iris pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry; I think I've just needed to get that out of my system for a long time."

_It's alright_

"Thank you."

She stood up and dusted herself off with gentle flicks. Each of them couldn't help but see Jinx standing there brushing herself off. None of them could believe that she was dead. It didn't seem right.

"So, er…do we need to continue fighting?" Iris said looking at them quizzically.

See-more smiled. "Nah. For today, we'll call it off. I'm not in the mood anymore."

"Alright, see later then!" Iris waved and ran off.

"Come on guys, let's head home," See-more said, smiling weakly at his compatriots. They all walked out of the museum, each one wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Two bright pink eyes watched them from the top of a tree. Iris fingered an old, dried rose lovingly in her hands. She sniffed and smiled, it smelled like her mom always did, and it also smelled a little like her daddy did too…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, this is a re-posting of the story. I went on the little 'story preview' thingy after I had posted it, only to see THOUSANDS UPON THOUSANDS OF TERRIBLE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS!!

I got rid of most of them, but I may have missed some. I apologize for all you amazing people who read the first attempt and did not try to murder me.

But yeah, as I said before, this story just sorta popped into my head randomly a few days ago (yesterday I think?) and I just wrote it down quickly before I forgot. That and I am suffering from a _massive_ case of writer's block on 'Trust and Betrayal". Oh well, I suck at life. Woot. Go me.

Read and Review!!


End file.
